


December 11th

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [11]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Snow, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Catra and Adora build a snowman together.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Kudos: 13





	December 11th

Catra tilted her head to look at the little snowman. She had molded the body, and Adora had rolled a snowball head on top, and they had chosen rocks for buttons and eyes, and sticks for arms. The smile was drawn with a claw-tipped finger.

“I think it’s missing something, but I can’t tell what,” Catra said.

Adora folded her arms and examined their work for a moment, then gave a hum. She grabbed two piles of snow and plopped them on either side of the snowman’s head, then quickly sculpted them into points, making cat ears.

They both laughed.


End file.
